


Worthy

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Minor self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Garrett Hawke will never understand just how he got to be so lucky to have Fenris in his life.





	Worthy

It’s thrilling, the way Fenris looks at him.

Granted, Hawke thinks everything about Fenris is utter perfection, but he is especially drawn to Fenris’s eyes. Those mesmerizing green eyes, at times soft and affectionate, at other times heated and dark with fathomless passion. Fenris looks at Hawke with so much awe and reverence and love, and it never ceases to amaze Hawke that someone so beautiful and incredible could want him so much.

Hawke doesn’t know what he could ever have possibly done to deserve someone so wonderful. Garrett is a heartless and merciless bastard most of the time. In his mind, at least. Whereas Fenris is, well, everything to him.

But when Fenris looks at him, with those entrancing eyes large and gorgeous with green nearly swallowed up by black pools of desire, it makes Hawke want to become someone worthy of Fenris. He’s not a good man and has no delusions of becoming one, but he wants to be someone worthy of Fenris’s admiration, of Fenris’s love.

And when Hawke catches Fenris staring at him, he stares right back, his own eyes golden-brown like smooth whiskey and brimming with love and hope and gratitude and all the things he feels for Fenris, things he’ll never have the words to express even with all his charm and silver-tongued wit. Together they tune out their friends’ conversation and carry on their own silent one via their eyes.

_I love you. I need you. I’m yours forever. How did I ever get to be so lucky to have you in my life?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris and Hawke spend quite a bit of time during group nights at the Hanged Man staring at each other dreamily while everyone else ignores them and continues the conversation.
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
